


Apprentices in Kugane

by Sephirotha



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Armourer Quest Spoilers, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Male Roegadyn - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: A'bheca did the foolish mistake of introducing Blanstyr to sake. A mistake in which she ends up paying for it."I hope you get a hangover."
Relationships: Blanstyr/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622137
Kudos: 7





	Apprentices in Kugane

A’bheca looked shattered as she and Blanstyr left the armoury in Kugane. Her ears pricked when her stomach growled and she placed her hands on it, her tail swaying a little at the prospect of food.

“I don’t suppose you’ve had the chance to sample any of the food here, have you?” she asked as she looked up at the roegadyn.

“Had some fish, not too bad.” 

A’bheca smiled as she grabbed his wrist. “Come on! I know this great place. I don’t suppose you like green tea?” At Blanstyr’s grimace, she chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they have sake.”

“Sar-kay?” Blanstyr repeated slowly as she led them through Kugane.

“Alcohol.”

“Sounds good enough fer me, lass.”

A’bheca grinned wider as they made their way through the crowded markets, talking about their armour crafting of the day.

* * *

Not a couple hours later, the poor miqo’te was struggling to support and guide a very drunk roegadyn. Blanstyr hiccupped as he nearly flattened A’bheca for the tenth time on the way to the inn.

“Pfft, that sarkay was bloody weak,” he slurred and A’bheca’s tail waved around to keep her balance.

“No-one said you could drink the whole bottle!” she huffed as she nudged him back on his feet and yanked him in a different direction.

“Could go fer another…”

A’bheca sighed. “You’re meant to sip it, not chug it down. Really, it’s a wonder how you managed to stick around this long without me.” She huffed and puffed as she managed to haul him up the steps and arrive at the inn. They stumbled through the door and A’bheca gave an apologetic look to the innkeeper. He offered a gentle smile.

“Sake?”

“Sake.” A’bheca nodded with a tired sigh.

She stumbled with Blanstyr as the innkeeper gestured to the door. “His room is at the end, to the right.”

“Thanks,” A’bheca nodded as she swerved Blanstyr and guided him through.

Blanstyr groaned as he was pushed through the door and landed on the bed after being given another firm push. A’bheca sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed, rolling her arms and promising the Warden that she would stop slacking in her training. She hadn’t picked up an axe for a long while.

She yelped when there was a short tug on her tail, her ears flattening as she turned to look at the roegadyn who was holding her tail, thumbing the tip curiously. He gave it another tug and A’bheca gasped softly, grabbing her tail to wrestle it out of his grip.

“Could you not?” she hissed and slapped his wandering hand.

“Oh, feel that, do ye?”

“Of course I do, you drunk aurochs!” A’bheca shifted away and her ear twitched when he grabbed for her ear. “Blanstyr, careful, they’re rather sensitive.”

The roegadyn groaned as he pushed himself up to lay a heavy hand on her head. “Sensitive, eh?”

A’bheca blushed as he ruffled her hair and she closed her eyes. “Are you normally this drunk after a day’s work?”

“Yer too uptight, lass. When was the last time ye took the time to relax?”

He hiccupped and A’bheca waved away his alcohol infused breath. “I have fun!”

“Oh?”

A’bheca blushed as he propped his chin on her shoulder and turned away, folding her arms. “None of your business anyway. I’m going to bed now.”

Blanstyr wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “Yer a cuddly kitty, aren’t ye?”

“Am not…!” A’bheca yelped as Blanstyr pulled her into his lap so he could give her a proper squeeze. “Get off! You’re drunk! Since when were you a cuddler anyway?!”

Blanstyr’s breath reeked and the poor miqo’te got the full force of it, since he rested his chin on her head, breathing down on her. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, sighing in defeat when his legs came around to lock her into place against his chest.

She leaned her head back against his chest and he let out a grumble that sounded happy, or whatever happy was in Blanstyr’s world. She began purring quietly and he let out a soft snort.

“So, what do ye do fer fun?” he asked, slurring his words a little.

A’bheca crossed her arms. “Like I’m going to tell you.”

“There be a few rumours back in Limsa,” he said as he squeezed her a little tighter, “about a promiscuous red-haired miqo’te.”

A’bheca’s cheeks went as red as her hair and she sighed. “Have you tried going through a few dungeons with piss poor healers and not wanting an angry fuck with a couple of other stressed adventurers?”

“A couple, eh?” 

A’bheca buried her face in her hands as Blanstyr chortled. “Please tell me you don’t normally remember your nights of boozing.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Blanstyr pulled A’bheca closer and the miqo’te’s ears pricked when she felt the obvious boner against her ass. “Ever been with a roegadyn?”

“N-N-No, well, not a male one…” A’bheca stammered and blushed as his fingers brushed over her shirt, teasing at the waistband of her trousers. “Blanstyr, d-don’t do something you’ll regret.”

Blanstyr snorted. “What ye talkin’ about, lass? Didn’t I ever tell ye how much I’ve been wantin’ to fuck a miqo’te?”

A’bheca wriggled and mewled as he raised a hand to rub her ear, purring a little louder and leaning against his hand. 

This was bad. His large hands, rough from his career of armour crafting, were grazing all the right spots, making her shudder. 

Blanstyr grinned and nipped her ear, making her lift her head and nuzzle against him. She mewled when one finger breached her waistband of her trousers and brushed over her crotch, teasingly missing her clit that was beginning to stand to attention.

“You’re really drunk,” she whimpered.

“An’ yer goin’ through a dry spell, aren’t ye?”

A’bheca’s heart was pounding as she placed a hand over his, looking down at where he was pushing her waistband to glimpse at her goods. She swallowed before sighing in defeat.

“Are we in agreement that H’naanza doesn’t have to know?”

A’bheca gasped as Blanstyr lifted her a little and pulled her trousers down. Her legs were in the air as he yanked her shoes off, tossing the trousers aside holding her legs open by the ankles. He grinned.

“Yer lookin’ forward to this, aren’t ye?” he teased as he ran his finger against her sex, making her squirm and mewl. “Hope yer adventurin’ has prepared ye for a thorough assault.”

A’bheca trembled in his grasp as he slipped a finger into her, groaning as he pumped it in and out carefully. She rolled her eyes back, her legs shaking as her pussy stretched to his finger’s size. She bit her lip, closing her eyes and sighing.

“You doin’ alright?”

“Not used t-t-to being prepped by something this thick…”

Blanstyr grinned against her ear, tugging the tip of it with his teeth gently. A’bheca groaned louder, closing her eyes and sighing. She spread her legs more as his other hand crawled up her top to grope at her breasts through her crop top. He grazed against her hardened nipples, making her squirm more.

His finger began pumping into her faster and faster, making her pussy flow like a stream. A’bheca’s eyes rolled back, her tongue hanging from her mouth as she panted with pleasure. He curled his thick finger, hitting her good spot and making her moan like a whore.

“So tell me, how big have ye taken it?” he asked her as his second finger rubbed against her folds, threatening to penetrate her next.

“Ahh, oh…there was this…elezen archer…” A’bheca moaned as she reached to grab his wrist. “Blanstyr…”

She whined when he pushed the second finger in, making a scissoring motion, rubbing against her inner walls and exploring her cunt. She rocked her hips, drooling a little as he reached all the pleasure spots, much easier than her previous partners.

“Right, think that should leave ye prepped enough.”

A’bheca stumbled when she was hastily deposited to the side and Blanstyr clumsily scrambled to tug his clothes off. She helped him and blushed a deep hue as his cock sprung free and bobbed eagerly inches away from her. She swallowed at the size and the roegadyn grinned slyly.

“Somethin’ the matter?”

“That…will kill me.”

Blanstyr smirked as he turned A’bheca around and got her on her knees before him. He spread her thighs as she leaned her front down, grabbing the pillow to cushion her breasts and bite the corner gently. His thumbs parted the folds of her cunt, the tips teasing her entrance.

“Yer’ll be fine.” He sat up and gently pulled her tail. A’bheca let out a shaky, muffled moan. “Ye like that, then?”

“Gently,” A’bheca said quickly, lifting her head. “Don’t try to yank it off or anything or I will chop your stones off.”

Blanstyr let out a soft ‘heh’ before tugging her tail gently towards him, making her shift back. A’bheca’s breath hitched when she felt the tip of his cock pressed up against her wet sex. She trembled, even when he rubbed a comforting hand on her back.

“Ye can take it. Just need to…” A’bheca’s heart lurched when the tip of his cock pushed into her cunt and she whined at the stretch. He stopped, stroking her tail and watching her bury her face into the pillow. He groaned, closing his eye and tilting his head back as he felt her clench around him.

A’bheca caught her breath as she relaxed her muscles and pushed her hips back. Blanstyr took the cue and thrust forward, enticing a yelp from the miqo’te.

“Don’t shove it all in at once!”

Blanstyr chuckled and groaned, letting go of her tail to grab of her hips. He grinded into her and she felt every inch of him throb inside her, nestling itself deep in her and making itself at home. A’bheca shuddered as she began drooling, clenching her pussy around him. Blanstyr gave her a gentle tug on her tail.

“Yer real tight,” he groaned.

A’bheca gasped as he pulled his hips back and started his steady thrusts. She gnawed on the pillow which muffled her moans, her eyes rolling back as she was bounced back and forth on the bed, Blanstyr’s cock moving inside her, stirring her up and making her shiver with delight.

“Yer twitchin’, ye little whore,” Blanstyr chuckled as he thrust harder. “Yer lovin’ this.”

“Shut up and, unnnh, fuck…fuck…!” A’bheca let go of the pillow to snap at him, only for his thrusts to get faster, the slap of his hips echoing in the inn room. Her tail curled around his hand. “Ohhh, fuck!”

Blanstyr’s grin widened as he tugged on her tail more. “Ye like it deep like that, eh?”

A’bheca arched her back as he thrust faster, deeper, making her toes curl in bliss. Her eyes rolled back as she let out pleasured moans and grunts.

“More…!” she demanded. “Oh, I’m so close, your cock is huge…!”

Blanstyr moved to grip her hips, pounding her and making the bed creak underneath them. He leaned down to nip at her ear.

“I’m goin’ to fuck ye until ye want nothin’ else but me member deep inside ye.”

A’bheca’s legs were barely holding her up as she was being fucked silly, her mind going hazy with the numbing pleasure. “Ohhhh, Blans…!” She was cut off as she reached her peak, crying out in bliss as her inner walls convulsed and clenched around him. 

Blanstyr growled as he threw his head back, gripping her hips tight. “Fuck…!”

A’bheca’s ears spasmed as she felt her insides flood with hot cum, giving her some overstimulation. She mewled helplessly, feeling the cum overflow and trickle down her thighs. Blanstyr grinded his hips into her, letting out a breath and finally pulling out.

A’bheca flopped onto her side and Blanstyr fell next to her, making her bounce. She groaned.

“Can’t walk.”

“Then don’t.”

The armourers rolled to lie on their backs. A’bheca rested her head on Blanstyr’s shoulder.

“Sobered up yet?”

“Never was drunk.”

“Could have fooled me.”

Blanstyr snorted and rested his head on his hand. “Should get some rest. Got a lot more to learn.”

“I hope you get a hangover,” A’bheca grumbled as she turned onto her side.

Blanstyr turned to spoon her, draping an arm over her. They adjusted a little bit, leaving the miqo’te being snug in his embrace. To this day, A’bheca isn’t sure how she slept through his snoring.


End file.
